


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Devil May Cry 5, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil is back. And he’s coming for you.





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

My face was covered in sweat. I whipped my sword again and a red light went towards Vergil again but he swiped his sword, making the force disappear as he kept walking towards me. 

Again and again I kept swiping my sword to keep him away but he was too strong. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard against his chest. I punched his chest as hard as I could to release his grip from me. Soon I gave up and didn’t look up at him, trying not to look at those blue eyes. He grabbed my chin in a shockingly gentle grip and forced me to look at him even when I struggled. 

I had no choice but to look at those eyes. They matched Nero’s exactly. They matched my sons eyes. The look on Vergil’s face was a motionless one at first but then softened and a slight grin covered the emotionless look before. 

“Still as stubborn as ever I see.” His free hand brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear. I was shocked at the affection. Times have changed him. 

He released my chin and cupped my face gently and caressed my check with his thumbs. After all this time of us meeting,  
I would’ve thought it would’ve ended with him wanting to kill me and use my blood to open another damn portal. But this wasn’t it. I didn’t know what to say when a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead. 

I felt frozen. I wasn’t used to this Vergil. The Vergil I knew didn’t care about anyone but himself. Not his lover, not his son and not even his own twin. This was a deep, almost forgetful hope I had when he finally returned. But something in me, a numbing pain of doubt and anger was still bubbling in me.

He left me and Nero. He didn’t care that he had a family and responsibilities. He only cared about upholding the Sparda name and adventuring for more and more power. That’s when he was distracted, I stabbed my sword right through his stomach. I closed my eyes as I heard a slight noise of discomfort and gurgling noise.

He dropped to his knees in front of me. I yanked my sword and wiggled it in my hand to get some of the blood off. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. I pointed it at him as he looked up at me.

“I know this isn’t enough to kill you but its gonna least give me time to get away and tell Dante and Nero where you are. You don’t get to touch me anymore. Never again. You left me and your son alone. Dante is the closest thing to a father that boy will ever have. I have nothing but contempt for you. The last memory of us together is when you used me to open a portal to hell and left me to die. You used and betrayed me. This is a reminder to not cross me. Dante’s coming, and I hope he gives you what you deserves.” 

I sheathed my sword and walked away. I heard him yelling my name as I kept walking. I didn’t dare to look back. The tears were already streaming down my face. Vergil wasn’t going to open old wounds. Dante was going to give the wounds to him.


End file.
